Tell him
by Dreamingmew
Summary: Ichigo was cleaning up the with Zakuro when Zakuro askd Ichi what on her mind and ichi tell her its ryou and Zakuro and ichigo sit by the piano Ichi starts singing will ichi tell him how she feels.


Disclaimer I Do not own Mew Mew Tokyo/ any of the characters or the song used within this fic.

* * *

Tell him 

Zakuro was helping Ichigo close up the café. She could see there was something wrong with Ichigo. she had noticed that she had been staring at Ryou throughout the day.

Zakuro sat down at the piano in the the café and asked Ichigo what was wrong with her. "It's Ryou, I just cant get him out of my mind." She paused looked at Zakuro and continued " I don't know if"

Zakuro started playing a soft melody on the piano. "If what?"

As Ichigo listened to the music. A song she knew came to mind that would help describe. What was on her mind. So she started to sing.

_I'm scared  
So afraid to show I care  
Will he think me weak  
If I tremble when I speak  
Oooh - what if  
There's another one he's thinking of  
Maybe he's in love  
I'd feel like a fool  
Life can be so cruel  
I don't know what to do _

Zakuro recognized the song and changed the music to match and then she started to sing too.

_I've been there  
With my heart out in my hand  
But what you must understand  
You can't let the chance  
To love him pass you by _

Ichigo's voice joined in again

_Should I _

_Tell him that the sun and moon  
Rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper _

_Tender words so soft and sweet _

_Hold him close to feel his heart beat __**(Ichi)**__  
Love will be the gift you give yourself_ (Zak)

Zakuro sings

_Touch him  
With the gentleness you feel inside _

_I feel it (Ichi)_

_  
Your love can't be denied  
The truth will set you free  
You'll have what's mean to be  
All in time you'll see_

_I love him (Ichi)_

_then show him (Zak)_

Ichigo smiles and sings on

_  
Of that much I can be sure _

Zakuro sings _Hold him close to you_

_  
I don't think I could endure  
If I let him walk away  
When I have so much to say _

Ryou came down the stairs. When he heard the piano being played and sat down on the steps. Just out of sight and listened to girls singing. As he wondered who they were singing about. Because he had missed the girl's discussion.

_Tell him that the sun and moon  
Rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper _

_Tender words so soft and sweet _

_Hold him close to feel his heart beat (Zak)  
Love will be the gift you give yourself (Ichi)_

_(Ichigo)_

_Love is light that surely glows  
In the hearts of those who know  
It's a steady flame that grows _

_Feed the fire with all the passion you can show (Zak)_

_Tonight love will assume its place (Ichi)  
This memory time cannot erase (Zak)  
Blind faith will lead love where it has to go (both)_

Ryou thought that it might be Aoyama. But why would Ichigo seem scared and worried about telling him stuff. It didn't make sense. Then came that little voice of hope, in the back of his mind that was practically shouting that 'IT IS ME'. She has these feelings for.'

_Tell him that the sun and moon  
Rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper _

_Tender words so soft and sweet _

_Hold him close to feel his heart beat (Zak)  
Love will be the gift you give yourself (Ichi)_

_Never let him go (both)_

When they finished Ichigo turned to Zakuro and said" I'm in love with him. But I don't if I can risk my heart again. I'm scared he doesn't feel the same way I feel about him. I am not sure I could take it"

Zakuro smiled at her she had just caught a glimpse of Ryou. As she had looked up near the end of the song. She had known for a long time that Ryou had loved Ichigo from the start. But Aoyama had always been in the way. Zakuro spoke a little bit louder than necessary hoping that Ryou would hear as well " Ichigo he has always loved you. I've seen it in the way he looks at you. When your not looking . He teases you just so he can be near by and the way he always comes to your rescue. Especially when you become a cat because he gets to kiss you. The only thing stopping him from making a move on you was Aoyama. But he's no longer a problem is he?"

Ryou had heard every heard every word and realized it was him they were talking about. He headed back up the stairs, knowing if Ichigo knew she had been overheard. She'd freak but just as he was walking away he heard Ichigo reply. " No me and Marsha broke up, because I couldn't be with him. When I was in love with Ryou" that made his heart sore.

Zakuro stood up from the piano and turned to Ichigo "I have to head off as I have an appointment in 15minutes. Can you finish closing up please?"

"Of course. No problem. Beside I think I will talk to Ryou before I talk myself out of it" she said. So after Zakuro had rushed to get changed and leave. Ichigo nervously made her way upstairs to Ryou's room..

Ryou heard her footsteps. But didn't want her to know that he had heard her. So he sat up in bed and waited for her to knock. She didn't knock. She just opened his door and walked right in. As she knew if she waited for an answer she might back out of it. "Dammit Baka! Don't you ever knock. You know this is my room. The only place in the whole building, I have to myself and you barged right in" he snapped. Forgetting for a moment that he had been waiting for her because what he had overheard, but looking up. He could see that he had really upset her and could have sworn he also saw fear in her eyes.

"I I am really sorry Shirogane-san" She hadn't called him by his last name in 3 years. The fact that she had reverted back to it now meant she was really upset and she thought she had badly upset him. Then Ichigo turned around and walked back to the door "I'm so sorry Shirogane. I just really wanted to talk to you. But since you are busy , I'll I'll" She didn't finish the sentence. She swung the door open and ran out, tears pouring down her face.

Ryou realized what he just done and ran after her. Hoping he could catch her before she got very far. He chased after her and grabbed her arm just as she reached the stairs. Then he pulled her toward him. "Strawberry please don't go, come back and talk to me please." He wiped the tears from her eyes "I'm sorry I shouted at you, like that." Ichigo couldn't help but look up into his beautiful eyes and she could see the sincerity and hope that lay within them. She couldn't trust her words right now so she only nodded. Then allowed Ryou to lead her back into his room. He couldn't bring himself to let her go.

A little while later, she was sitting on his bed with her eyes downcast. He was sitting in his computer chair " what is it you wanted to talk to me about Ichigo." Hearing her first name coming from his lips. Her head shot up and she stared at him. As it was rare that he called her by her first name. Since he usually called her Strawberry.

"I I broke up with Aoyama" she said as she watched for his reaction but he didn't do anything. Instead, there was a long pause and she looked downcast again.

"Why did you break up with him, Ichigo? " Although he already knew the answer, but he wanted her to tell him to his face. Before he could risk opening himself up to her.

"Because how can I stay with him. When I'm in love with someone else" she answered still keeping her head down, as she spoke.

"Who are you in love with, Ichigo? And why is it, so important for you to tell me?" he said thinking 'if playing mind games with her was the only way to get her to admit it. He would.'

Ichigo's head shot up and shouted "It's you , you Idiot, I'm in love with you. I always have" but she saw a strange look on Ryou's face and dropped her eyes to the ground again " but I guess you don't lov"

Ryou cut her off " Wait! You always loved me." he said in shocked surprise "Then why have you not said or done anything about it before Baka?"

"Two reasons Ryou. I didn't want to complicate things while we were busy fighting the aliens especially when you had the whole mew project to run and two, Mew Aqua" answered Ichigo without hesitation

"What do you mean mew aqua?" Ryou asked " what does that have to do with it? "

Ichigo cut him off and said " Masaya had tons of it in him. And you know as well as I do that Mews are attracted to it, I being the strongest of the Mews, was drawn to it." Then she sighed "After we defeated Deep Blue. I needed to see if that was the only reason I loved him and you were going out with Lettuce soon after. So I didn't say anything" she started to get up and leave "But I guess I was wrong about you having feelings for me too" She walked towards door "I'm sorry for disturbing you Shirogane-san"

Ryou was in state of shock from what he had been hearing, snapped himself out of it "Ichigo, wait" he said as he got up and moved over towards her. He reached for her, pulling her toward him. Then he bent his head and kissed her with all the love and passion that had been bottled up for all these years and she responded with the same emotions he had put into his kiss when they eventually pulled away to breathe. He rested his forehead on hers and said " I love you Ichigo. I always have and I always will"

Ichigo leaned away from him and looked up into his amazing sapphire blue eyes. She could see the truth in his words. "Oh Ryou, I love you so much" she reached up wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

And so Ichigo and Ryou decided to start dating and thanks to a song by Celine Dion and Barbra Streisand called Tell him and a little help from Zakuro

The end

* * *

Well here's my one shot, I hope you enjoyed it and thanks to my Mum I can publish it.

I might write a sequeal to this story so please feel free to suggest a song for it.

Read and review plz


End file.
